United States 1 dollar coin/Commemorative/2011-2015
The United States Mint, the official mint of the United States, has produced six commemorative collectors' 1 dollar coins since 2011, two for each year thus far. Such coins are composed of .900 fine silver, weigh approximately 26.73 grams, and measure 38.1 millimeters in diameter. Each bears a reeded edge. The coins hold the status of legal tender but are intended mainly for collectors and are not usually circulated. Each variety is produced in uncirculated and proof qualities, the number depending on how much orders are received. Coins by year 2011 Army coin The San Francisco Mint was authorized to produce a silver 1 dollar coin in 2011 commemorating the , the branch of the responsible primarily for land-based military operations. The obverse of the coin was designed by Richard Masters and engraved by Michael Gaudioso. It features a male and female soldier wearing army fatigues and helmets. The male soldier is depicted facing to the left of the coin, while the female soldier is shown facing right. Above the soldiers is the upper portion of an empty and the word "LIBERTY". Below them is the national motto " " and the year of minting. The reverse, designed by Susan Gamble and engraved by Don Everhart, features a depiction of the obverse of the – an with a shield on its breast holding an in its , thirteen in its sinister talon, and a scroll bearing the words " " ( for "out of many, one") in its mouth, accompanied by a crest containing thirteen stars above. The words "U.S. ARMY" are inscribed below, and the "S" mint mark of the San Francisco Mint is shown in small text to the right of the eagle's sinister talon. Encircling these elements are the seven core values of the U.S. Army ("LOYALTY", "DUTY", "RESPECT", "SELFLESS SERVICE", "HONOR", "INTEGRITY", "PERSONAL COURAGE"), each separated by a five-pointed star. "UNITED STATES OF AMERICA" is engraved at the very top of the coin, and the value "ONE DOLLAR" is inscribed near the bottom. The legislation responsible for the coin authorized a production limit of 500,000 pieces. However, only 163,346 examples were minted: 119,829 proofs and 43,517 uncirculated coins. Medal of Honor coin The is the highest of the United States, awarded for acts of valor above and beyond the call of duty. It was first established by the in 1861. In 2011, the San Francisco Mint issued a silver 1 dollar coin to commemorate the prestigious award's 150th anniversary. The obverse of the coin, designed and engraved by artist Jim Licaretz, features from left to right the Medals of Honor of the U.S. Army, Navy, and , all attached to a ribbon with thirteen stars. "IN GOD WE TRUST" is engraved at the top of the coin, and "LIBERTY" is featured directly below it. The inscription "MEDAL OF HONOR 1861-2011" is present at the bottom of the coin, below the illustrations of the medals. The author's initials, "JL", are printed in small text underneath the Naval Medal of Honor. Depicted at the left of the reverse, designed by Richard Masters and engraved by Phebe Hemphill, is a depiction of a contemporary U.S. soldier carrying a wounded comrade under enemy gunfire. The words "E PLURIBUS UNUM" and the mint mark are written to the right of the image. Inscribed along the upper right periphery of the reverse are the words "UNITED STATES OF AMERICA", and written near the bottom center is the value "ONE DOLLAR". "RM" (for Richard Masters) is engraved over the standing soldier's right leg while "PH" (for Phebe Hemphill) is visible on his left leg. A total of 500,000 examples were authorized, but only 157,619 were produced. About 112,850 of these were proofs while the remaining 44,769 were uncirculated pieces. 2012 Infantry coin The of the U.S. Army consists of the soldiers who primarily fight on foot. Under ordinance of Public Law 110-357, the United States Treasury was permitted to produce silver coins honoring the infantry and commemorating the 2009 establishment of the in , Georgia. The West Point Mint was commissioned to produce the coin. Depicted on the obverse, which was designed by Joel Iskowitz and engraved by Michael Gaudioso, is an image of a modern U.S. soldier holding an in his hand while charging forward on rocky ground and beckoning his fellow troops to follow him. This is intended to symbolize the "Follow Me" motto used by the infantry. The word "LIBERTY" is inscribed above him around the coin's upper right rim, and "IN GOD WE TRUST" is shown to the right of his image. To the left of his left leg is the date and the "W" mint mark of West Point. The initials "JI" (Joel Iskowitz) and "MG" (Michael Gaudioso) are engraved in the ground underneath his feet. The reverse was designed by artist Ronald D. Sanders and engraved by Norman E. Nemeth. It features the insignia of the infantry – two crossing s – in its center, with the title "UNITED STATES OF AMERICA" written directly above and the value "ONE DOLLAR" inscribed directly below. The motto "E PLURIBUS UNUM" is shown at the bottom center of the coin underneath the value. "RS" (Ronald Sanders) is printed in small text underneath the stock of the left firearm in the insignia, while "NEN" (Norman E. Nemeth) is displayed under the stock of the right musket. An issuing limit of 350,000 examples was given. Star-Spangled Banner coin The lyrics of " ", the of the United States, were written by in 1814 after witnessing the bombardment of by the during the in the . In accordance with Public Law 111-232, the Philadelphia Mint produced a silver 1 dollar coin in 2012 to commemorate this event. The obverse was designed by Joel Iskowitz and engraved by Phebe Hemphill, and features an image of a personification of waving the on a pole with a depiction of Fort McHenry behind her in the background. To the left of the image around the coin's rim is the motto "IN GOD WE TRUST", and to the right of it is the word "LIBERTY". The date is featured near the bottom of the coin to the left of the "P" mint mark. The "JI" initials of Joel Iskowitz are featured between the word "TRUST" in the national motto and the pole Liberty is holding, while the "PH" initials of Phebe Hemphill are shown at the right center underneath Fort McHenry. The reverse, designed by William C. Burgard III and engraved by Don Everhart, uses a waving image of the modern as a background. The value "ONE DOLLAR" is written at the top center of the coin, while "E PLURIBUS UNUM" and "UNITED STATES OF AMERICA" are inscribed near the bottom, but not around the coin's rim. "WCB" (William C. Burgard) is engraved below the "U" in the word "UNITED", while "DE" (Don Everhart) is displayed below the second "S" in "STATES". An issuing limit of 500,000 pieces was set by Public Law 111-232. 2013 Girl Scouts coin The (GSUSA) was established in 1912. In commemoration of the 100th anniversary since its founding, the West Point Mint was commissioned to produce a silver 1 dollar coin memorializing the event, in accordance with Public Law 111-86. The coin's obverse was designed by Barbara Fox and engraved by Phebe Hemphill. It depicts right-facing images of three girls who represent the different ages and diversity in Girl Scouts. The words "COURAGE", "CONFIDENCE", and "CHARACTER", three key elements in the Girl Scouts mission statement, are inscribed above, with a bullet point separating each item. The date "2013" is shown below the youngest of the three girls; a "100" in a , signifying the centennial anniversary, is displayed beneath the second youngest; and the motto "IN GOD WE TRUST" is present below the oldest. The "W" mint mark of West Point is inscribed to the right of the national motto, and the word "LIBERTY" is engraved at the bottom center of the coin around its bottom rim. Barbara Fox's "BF" initials are present below the portrait of the youngest girl while Phebe Hemphill's "PH" initials are shown near the image of the oldest girl. The reverse was designed by Chris Costello and engraved by Joseph Menna, and features the current logo of the GSUSA in the center. "UNITED STATES OF AMERICA" is written directly above the logo while the motto "E PLURIBUS UNUM" and the value "$1" are present directly below. Farther down, near the coin's bottom rim is the legend "GIRL SCOUTS", flanked by the "CTC" initials of Chris Costello to the left and the "JFM" initials of Joseph Menna to the right. Public Law 111-86 allowed for an issuing limit of 350,000 pieces. U.S. Army Five-Star Generals and CGSC coin (1880-1959) and both served as during the and era, and were both alumni of the (CGSC). By legislation of Public Law 111-262, the U.S. Treasury was permitted to produce collectors' coins commemorating the five Generals of the Army. Marshall and Eisenhower were chosen for the 1 dollar coin, which was produced at the Philadelphia Mint. The other three were honored on commemorative half and five dollar coins, respectively produced at San Francisco and West Point. The obverse, designed by Richard Masters and engraved by Joseph Menna, features facing portraits of George C. Marshall and Dwight Eisenhower against a striped background, with the depicted above. The caption "GEORGE C. MARSHALL" is inscribed above Marshall's likeness while "DWIGHT D. EISENHOWER" is written above the image of Eisenhower. Below the image of both men is the motto "IN GOD WE TRUST", the date "2013", and the word "LIBERTY", with each item being separated by a bullet point. Richard Masters' "RM" is engraved over Marshall's suit near the word "WE" in the motto while Menna's "JFM" is shown over Eisenhower's clothing, near "LIBERTY". The primary element on the reverse, which was designed by Barbara Fox and engraved by Joseph Menna, is the Leavenworth Lamp with the crest of on its side. Above it is the title "UNITED STATES OF AMERICA". To its left is the value "ONE DOLLAR", and to its right is the motto "E PLURIBUS UNUM". "U.S. ARMY COMMAND AND GENERAL STAFF COLLEGE" is written below the lamp inside a , and "FORT LEAVENWORTH" is inscribed underneath the semicircle near the coin's rim. The "P" mint mark is shown near the coin's right periphery. Barbara Fox's "BF" initials are written in the semicircle near the "F" in "FORT", while Menna's "JFM" is engraved above the "H" in "LEAVENWORTH", also inside the semicircle. An issuing limit of 500,000 pieces was set. 2014 Civil Rights Act coin Public Law 110-451, which was approved on December 2, 2008, allows the U.S. Treasury to produce a silver 1 dollar coin commemorating the 50th anniversary of the in 2014. An issue limit of 350,000 pieces has already been set. Baseball coin Public Law 112-152, which was approved in 2012, permitted the U.S. Treasury to produce silver 1 dollar coins commemorating the . The United States Mint announced on its website that it would open up its Baseball Coin Design Competition to the public, and would accept designs from applicants of all ages starting on April 11 (children ages 13 and under are given their own competition). The winning designs will be released in September 2013 and minted in 2014. References *United States Mint website * *Numismatic Guaranty Corporation website Category:Silver Category:United States 1 dollar coin Category:United States dollar